Living Legacy
by Kala Sathinee
Summary: Continuation of 'A New Hero'. AVALANCHE hires an ex-SOLDIER turned mercenary... A man that everyone believed dead.  Seph/Gen, Cloti, Zerith


_Author's Note: Well, you requested it, and here it is. The continuation of 'A New Hero'. Work on this will be rather periodic as I'm concentrating on 'Of Tears And Blood' and 'Questions of Fate'. This'll be for when my Genny-muse demands attention. I couldn't resist._

**Warnings: **_Gore, minor cussing_

* * *

**Living Legacy**

_Prologue_

Rain was falling again when the jet black helicopter touched down in the mud. Bloody mire splashed up to the hips of the three Turks that leapt from the vehicle.

"Oh goddess," Cissnei mumbled, heaving as the scent of death hit her.

"Crap, look at that!"

The redhead beside her moved forward, looking out over the plateau. Bodies were strewn everywhere. All of them Shinra infantrymen. Entrails and blood pooled in the wet earth and the reek was overpowering.

"Reno, check the rocks. See if they're still here," Tseng ordered, his eyes sweeping the carnage for any sign of their quarry.

"If they're alive, they're prob'ly in that army truck we saw."

"Check anyway."

"Yes, sir."

"Tseng. I found Sephiroth." The tone in Cissnei's voice was hesitant. She wasn't far from the helicopter, crouched over a dark heap near the edge of the dropoff.

"Is he…?" Tseng began, trotting through the muck to Cissnei's side. The redhead looked grim.

"No pulse. Rigor mortis. His spine's severed." Cissnei's hand rested on the shoulder of the dead man. "He's gone," she added rather unnecessarily.

Tseng looked down at Sephiroth's body. The once powerful man looked so frail in death that he was almost unrecognizable. His long silver hair was matted amongst the mud; his features slack and peaceful, but melancholy. His wounds were grisly and yet he still managed to look otherworldly. Angelic.

"Reno! Any sign of Genesis?" Tseng called.

"Nothin', yo. He must've already left."

Tseng was vaguely aware of Cissnei's eyes on him and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He could only imagine what Genesis was feeling. Wherever he was.

He'd failed Sephiroth. He'd failed them both.

"What do we do now?" Cissnei asked as Reno made his way back from the rocks.

"We go home," Tseng replied.

"And if they order us to go after Gen?" Reno seemed almost afraid of the answer.

Tseng looked down at Sephiroth. He thought of how hard the man must have fought. How he'd given his life to save that of the man he loved. How that sacrifice would be all for nought if the Turks were to hunt Genesis down.

"I won't tell you what to do. All I ask is that you do what you feel is right."

Reno and Cissnei were quiet, and Tseng knew Rude was listening from his seat in the cockpit.

"Come on, let's go."

"We should bury him," Cissnei's voice was hoarse. "We can't leave him for the crows."

Tseng nodded. "Right. Rude, park her. Reno, get the shovels from the overhead compartment."

Two 'yes, sir's rang in the air and for a good while it was quiet save for the sounds of digging.

********

"…And they wouldn't let us out of the building. Said it was some kinda lockdown. Naturally I wanted an explanation, being the lead SOLDIER First and all. I'd heard some whispers about some escaped test subjects, but whatever right? Happens all the time. So I explained, you know, I got this date. And _he_ said I could only leave if I had a Turk escort. Fancy that! First Class and I need a babysitter!"

Aerith didn't say anything. Sometimes with Zack you didn't need to. All you needed to do was nod and let him keep going. So she did, returning her attention to her flowerbed.

That was when she felt it. A soul returning to the Lifestream. It wouldn't have been in any way remarkable—after all, she felt such things all the time—had it not been for the wave of grief that hit her. She could feel the soul's sadness.

Sometimes souls were happy when they rejoined the Planet. Others were angry, or regretful. Many were sad, but what Aerith felt from this spirit was an absolute, soul-crushing pain unlike anything she had ever experienced. Whoever the spirit was, he was utterly broken.

She almost didn't want to know who it was, but the vision crept unbidden into her mind nonetheless. _A mane of silver hair flying like a banner … eyes the colour of mako … a long katana singing as it sliced the air …_

Sephiroth.

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt Zack's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah…" her voice came out a little shaky and there were tears tickling her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing… I just… I felt someone returning to the Planet. I could feel his grief is all."

Zack smiled in that reassuring way he always did and pulled her into a hug.

"That must suck sometimes. You know, you're havin' a good day and then _wam_!"

Aerith giggled despite herself. "Yeah, I suppose."

She didn't tell him who it was that had died. She didn't really know why, just that it felt better to leave it unspoken. She supposed he'd find out eventually. She just couldn't bring herself to be the bearer of that news. Not yet.


End file.
